


I Got Busy Throwing Everybody Underneath The Bus

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [24]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Adult Yachiru Kusajishi, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party, Slurs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: E poi c’era quella maledetta festa di Capodanno nello scantinato del condominio. Erano quattro anni che andava avanti quella storia, lasciare tutti liberi per una volta sarebbe parsa un’offesa troppo grande alla “tradizione”?È il Trentuno Dicembre e, mentre l’anno nuovo si avvicina, Ichigo e Grimmjow devono presenziare all’ennesima festa di condominio con i loro “beneamati inquilini”. Fra dolci che sbucano dal nulla e invitati ritardatari, una busta della biancheria dimenticata nel posto sbagliato, potrebbe scatenare inattesi rivolgimenti.





	

**Author's Note:**

> È una AU,collocata nel filone degli spin-off della mia long fiction “You. My Ultimate Sacrifice”, ambientata in un momento futuro collocabile cinque anni dopo i fatti descritti. Il titolo e il sottotitolo della fan fiction sono due versi presi dalla canzone “Shame” di Robbie Williams, il cui video devo ringraziare perché l’inizio mi ha ispirato l’attacco della fan fiction. Per quanto riguarda la battutaccia di Hiyori a proposito della “gastrite al buco del culo”, i credits vanno a “La mamma di Crystal”, un video parodico che trovate su Youtube in cui tale battuta viene esclamata, e a **hima_chu** che me l’ha indicata. Questa fanfic, obesa come un criceto, è il mio regalo di Natale per voi e per tutti quelli che la leggeranno e, spero, trovino questa lettura idiota appena appena piacevole. Buona lettura e buon Natale!
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #058.Cena

_What a shame we never listened_   
_I told you through the television_   
_And all that went away was the price we paid_   
_People spend a lifetime this way_   
_And that’s how they stay_   
_Oh what a shame._   
**_{Shame | Robbie Williams}_ **

 

«Uff…».

Ichigo Kurosaki appoggiò i gomiti sulle gambe, puntellandosi il volto contro le nocche delle dita, lo sguardo perso nel fissare l’oblò della lavatrice che aveva di fronte, all’interno della quale panni dai colori sgargianti si inseguivano e si scontravano in un tripudio di schiuma biancastra. Il riflesso che la superficie di plastica gli restituiva era sicuramente deformato eppure la sua reale espressione non era tanto lontana da quel ghigno esageratamente disgustato che osservava senza troppa attenzione.

Era stanco, mortalmente stanco: aveva finito giusto un’ora prima di correggere tutti quei compiti in classe – perché diamine tutti i suoi allievi sapevano citargli soltanto “Romeo e Giulietta” quando si parlava di Shakespeare, proprio non riusciva a comprenderlo – e adesso aveva dovuto anche scendere in lavanderia perché quel deficiente di Grimmjow _non aveva voglia_ … Ammettere che non volesse incrociare la padrona del negozio gli costava troppa fatica, eh?

E poi c’era quella maledetta festa di Capodanno nello scantinato del condominio. Erano quattro anni che andava avanti quella storia, lasciare tutti liberi per una volta sarebbe parsa un’offesa troppo grande alla “tradizione”? Ma chi se ne fregava! Avrebbe soltanto voluto piantare tutto lì, panni nella lavatrice compresi, e farsi una lunghissima dormita per due giorni di seguito dimenticando tutto: feste, lavanderia, compiti scolastici e qualsiasi tipo di seccatura gli passasse per la testa.

Sbatté il palmo della mano destra contro la fronte, sbuffando sonoramente per la terza volta di seguito, nonostante la padrona del negozio lo occhieggiasse con fare minaccioso dal retro del bancone. Ignorò il paio di occhi castani che lo fissavano con riprovazione e tornò a concentrarsi sull’ennesimo contrattempo. Dato che quel palazzo pullulava di persone “organizzate”, non solo dovevano essere costretti a partecipare ma dovevano anche contribuire, soprattutto in termini di cibarie.

« _Portate qualcosa fatto da voi, mica pretendiamo la nouvelle cuisine!_ ».

In faccia gliel’avrebbe schiaffata, la nouvelle cuisine, altroché! Si sarebbe volentieri limitato a portare quattro sacchetti di patatine ma temeva che anche gli altri invitati avrebbero avuto la sua stessa idea e passare la serata a sgranocchiare pop-corn e salatini come una mandria di criceti obesi non era proprio il suo ideale di cena per festeggiare l’Anno Nuovo. Peccato che il tempo fosse volato e la biancheria richiedeva di essere lavata, _urgentemente_ , e Grimmjow aveva ben pensato di sconvolgerlo con una proposta che, sulle sue labbra, suonava totalmente assurda.

« _Ci penso io alla roba per la festa_ ».

Come prego?!

Ichigo aveva pensato a uno scherzo – doveva essere un pessimo scherzo per la fine dell’anno – e gli aveva riso in faccia. Il compagno detestava cucinare: non era costume abbastanza virile per lui. Credenza abbastanza idiota, dato che se non te lo cuocevi il cibo, rischiavi di morire di fame ma quel discorso proprio non voleva entrargli in testa. E poi era costituzionalmente negato: l’unica volta che era stato costretto dal fato avverso a provarci, aveva rischiato di appiccare il fuoco alla cucina. Le lamentele dell’inquilino del piano di sopra ancora se le ricordava e si era sentito abbastanza imbecille da abbandonare la sua proverbiale testardaggine e rinunciare in partenza a provarci ancora una volta.

Peccato che quello non fosse uno scherzo ma una proposta seria. Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni ancora si chiedeva per quale mistero glorioso avesse deciso di accettare il suo “aiuto”. Forse perché era troppo stanco, forse perché le cose da fare erano decisamente troppe o forse soltanto perché sperava che Grimmjow preparasse qualcosa di così disgustoso da far passare la voglia agli altri inquilini di invitarli all’ennesimo _bonenkai party_ l’anno successivo.

Il terrore di uscire dalla lavanderia e ritrovarsi il condominio in fiamme, però, restava grande.

Si stropicciò il viso con fare svogliato, arrossandosi gli occhi già abbondantemente torturati fino a pochi istanti prima, e sollevò la testa verso l’alto, sobbalzando vistosamente suo malgrado. Puntellata con un gomito contro una delle grosse lavatrici, Soi Fon lo fissava, omaggiandolo delle occhiate più torve e assassine del suo fin troppo fornito repertorio.

«Che… Prego?» sbottò Ichigo, raddrizzandosi istantaneamente sulla sedia, neanche fosse un soldato sull’attenti.

«Il suo sbuffare rovina l’atmosfera del negozio, Kurosaki!».

Il ragazzo si voltò, lanciando plateali occhiate attorno a sé, prima di ritornare ad affrontare lo sguardo severo della sua interlocutrice.

«Ma…» deglutì a vuoto. Nonostante la sua mente lo avvertisse disperatamente di non provare a tener testa a quella che sembrava un caporal maggiore più che la proprietaria di un negozio di lavanderia, l’istinto di risponderle per le rime fu più forte di ogni timore.

«Ma se qui dentro non c’è nessuno! Chi dovrei infastidire, mi scusi?!».

Aggrottò le sopracciglia ma lo sfoggio di _virile testardaggine_ non sortì alcun effetto su Soi Fon, il cui cipiglio non cedette di una virgola.

«Il suo sbuffare rovina l’atmosfera del negozio e questo allontana possibili clienti, Kurosaki!» concluse con fare definitivo, accigliandosi ancor più di quanto il suo cliente riuscisse a fare.

«Questa non è una clinica di recupero per depressi cronici!» lo ammonì, sporgendosi verso il ragazzo al punto da costringerlo ad arretrare contro lo schienale della sedia di plastica, rischiando così di perdere l’equilibrio e rovinare dolorosamente sul pavimento.

«Se ha tanta voglia di suicidarsi, vada al porto e si leghi una pietra al collo! Dopo aver ritirato i suoi panni dalla lavatrice, s’intende».

Ichigo Kurosaki sbiancò fino alla punta delle orecchie mentre la ragazza gli puntava contro un dito fornito di unghia lunga e accuratamente arrotondata. La smorfia scocciata e lo scimmiottamento di quell’ammonimento militaresco arrivarono, sì, ma soltanto quando la padrona si fu voltata, allontanandosi nuovamente verso il suo bancone.

Soi Fon era conosciuta in tutto il quartiere per quei suoi modi bruschi e la sua cronica mancanza di pazienza. Il soprannome che le era stato universalmente appiccicato addosso – naturalmente evitando con ogni mezzo che venisse a conoscenza di tale particolare – era quello di “Vespa Isterica” e, proprio come l’insetto, bastava un nonnulla per farla innervosire e ancor meno per essere _punti_ nella maniera più dolorosa possibile.

La Vespa era la padrona del negozio di lavanderia automatica in cui si trovava Ichigo. Ed era anche la padrona della rosticceria cinese subito a fianco. E anche del mini-market all’angolo. Qualcuno era pronto a giurare che avesse il controllo più o meno indiretto di tutti gli altri negozi del circondario, ma non erano altro che sporche leggende di individui invidiosi del suo successo in affari. Peccato che nessuno, neanche il calzolaio, si azzardasse a modificare un singolo particolare della vetrina senza prima consultarla.

Ichigo non aveva alcuna intenzione di curiosare troppo a fondo nella vita privata di quella donna ma non riusciva a trovarsi in completo disaccordo col compagno quando, esagerando, tuonava che: “ _questa è peggio della mafia cinese!_ ”.

Stupide sdrammatizzazioni a parte, per quanto lui fosse sempre disposto a non insinuare il peggio sui suoi vicini senza avere prove, meno tempo trascorreva all’interno della lavanderia a gettoni, meglio era per i suoi nervi. Quando finalmente il ciclo di asciugatura fu completato, non se lo fece ripetere due volte e arraffò i suoi panni, infilandoli in un sacchetto di carta e scivolando fuori dal locale… non prima di aver risposto in modo esauriente all’ _interrogatorio_ della padrona. Nessuno poteva metter piede fuori dalla lavanderia di Soi Fon senza aver dimostrato che la propria biancheria era stata lavata e asciugata in maniera regolare e ortodossa. Un merito, quella donna, in fondo ce l’aveva: a furia di urli e potenti calci negli stinchi, il misterioso mondo della lavanderia non aveva avuto più segreti per Ichigo Kurosaki. Soprattutto, gli era perfettamente chiaro che non dividere i capi bianchi da quelli colorati sarebbe stata una colpa degna della pena capitale.

«Uff!».

Quello sbuffo poté permettersi di uscire dalle sue labbra senza alcuna remora, quando finalmente si ritrovò al centro del marciapiede. Osservò il suo fiato condensarsi di fronte ai suoi occhi e si affrettò ad alzarsi la sciarpa fin sul naso. La neve ricopriva di una patina sottile le strade, i tetti e ogni superficie piana accessibile alla vista. La notte prima una tormenta aveva infuriato senza posa sulla città di Sapporo e il risultato si vedeva, eccome. Era il momento ideale per piantar tutto e rischiare di far tardi alla festa, pur di assaporare una bella tazza di cioccolata calda alla pasticceria. Un senso di consolante calore lo assalì al solo pensiero e socchiuse gli occhi, già pregustando il sapore del cioccolato fuso che gli scorreva in gola. Ci avrebbe messo dentro qualche meringa, magari, tanto per addolcire il tutto…

«Che… ci fai tu qui?!».

«Cammino, non ci arrivi da solo?!».

Qualsiasi bel proposito andò a infrangersi miseramente contro la figura che era appena comparsa di prepotenza nel suo campo visivo. Non fosse stato per la stazza, già di per sé imponente, sarebbe bastato quel ciuffo di capelli assurdamente azzurri a rendere il soggetto che aveva di fronte inconfondibile. Si trattava pur sempre del suo ragazzo, dopotutto.

«Piantala di fare battute idiote! Che stai camminando, lo vedo anch’io! Peccato che avessi promesso di fare altro!».

Sbuffò, Ichigo Kurosaki, per la quinta volta in quell’incasinatissima serata di fine Dicembre, mentre l’aria accoglieva il suo sospiro frammentandosi in minuscole gocce di vapore. Sapeva che accettare l’aiuto del ragazzo sarebbe stato un azzardo ma non aveva alcuna voglia di pensare a qualcosa di originale da preparare per quella stramaledetta festa.

Grimmjow si strinse nella sua giacca di pelle sdrucita, esclamando con un borbottio annoiato: «E l’ho fatto! Io non parlo mai a vanvera, ricordatelo!».

Si strinse una busta beige contro il petto, facendo scrocchiare la carta in maniera rumorosamente eloquente. Ichigo fu tentato di richiamarlo a proposito del fatto che avrebbero dovuto portare qualcosa di _cucinato da loro_ ma si morse la lingua, intimandosi di tacere. Per una volta il compagno aveva avuto un’idea intelligente, che per di più aveva lasciato indenne l’appartamento da qualsiasi rischio d’incendio. Perché dare uno schiaffo alla sorte in quel modo?

«Che hai preso?» chiese alla fine, sbuffando e tirandosi nuovamente la sciarpa contro il viso in un estremo tentativo di bloccare quel freddo aggressivo che continuava a tormentarlo.

Inaspettatamente, Grimmjow strinse la mano all’imboccatura del sacchetto, impedendogli di guardare dentro, e tacque per qualche secondo mentre valutava il genere di risposta da dargli. Ci pensò e ripensò così a lungo che Ichigo fu colto dalla tentazione di sfilargli l’involto di mano e osservare con i suoi stessi occhi che genere di orrida sorpresa celasse, ma venne anticipato da una replica tanto decisa quanto sconcertante.

«Involtini primavera».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, a tutta prima, avrebbe voluto ridere, una risata irritata delle sue che precedeva inesorabilmente una scenata isterica al centro esatto della strada, ma il compagno aveva appena messo su la tipica espressione terribilmente suscettibile che sembrava affermare a chiare lettere: se ti azzardi a protestare, qui parte una scazzottata.

«Che diamine ti salta in mente?! Ti sembra una roba da portare a un _bonenkai party_?!» sbottò alla fine, ignorando completamente qualsiasi smorfia accigliata dell’altro.

«Da quando in qua decidi tu cosa sta bene o non sta bene per una festa?! È commestibile, no? Accontentati!».

«Commestibile?! Dipende! Dove sei andato a comprarli?».

L’idea che il compagno aveva del termine “commestibile” non era affatto condivisa da Ichigo, che si vedeva spesso e volentieri accusare di essere troppo schizzinoso nelle sue scelte alimentari. Al contrario, lì in mezzo quello con una percezione distorta delle cose non era di certo lui che, tanto per cominciare, non andava certo a bersi il latte scaduto rimasto in frigo con la motivazione che, ehi, “in fondo è soltanto un po’ cagliato”.

«Alla rosticceria della mafiosa…».

«Non è una mafiosa, Grimmjow!» sbottò Ichigo, voltandosi nervosamente per assicurarsi che la suddetta persona non stesse _accidentalmente origliando_ la loro conversazione.

«La rosticceria è qui a fianco, se li hai presi lì perché vieni dal lato opposto della strada?!».

«Li ho portati a fare una passeggiata, problemi?!».

Il nervosismo di Grimmjow era tanto palpabile quanto inspiegabile. Continuava a mentire in maniera tanto sfacciata che non accorgersene sarebbe stato impossibile e si stringeva quello stramaledetto sacchetto contro il petto neanche celasse un tesoro perduto. Ichigo non ne capiva la ragione ma più il compagno s’intestardiva a raccontar frottole e più lui s’innervosiva col passare dei secondi.

«Dì piuttosto che hai portato _lei_ a fare una passeggiata!» replicò alla fine, puntando un dito contro la gatta dal pelo grigio appollaiata sulla spalla del compagno.

«È una gatta, non un bambino! Cosa te la porti a fare in quel modo?! Vedi che sa ancora come si cammina!».

La punta d’infantile gelosia nelle parole di Ichigo non passò inosservata alle orecchie di Grimmjow, che gli indirizzò un ghigno soddisfatto prima di rincarare la dose.

«Sei un ignorante! C’è la neve per terra, Yayoi prende freddo alle zampe, dovresti saperlo!».

«È un animale, Grimmjow! Sai che gliene frega del freddo, eh? Piantala di viziarla così!».

Nessuno dei due si premurò di abbassare la voce, nonostante si trovassero in mezzo a una strada pubblica. Stavano mandando avanti una discussione che chiunque altro avrebbe giudicato a dir poco paradossale e le loro proteste isteriche attiravano l’attenzione di parecchi passanti. Per lo meno di quelli che non abitavano all’interno del quartiere e non erano per nulla avvezzi ai quasi quotidiani litigi dei due ragazzi.

I più saggi si limitarono a scostarsi dal cammino di Ichigo e Grimmjow, la cui discussione continuò, con toni più o meno concitati, fino al portone d’ingresso del condominio. Quando il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni ebbe la tentazione di darci un taglio, per il tempo necessario a mollare il compagno nell’androne e salire al terzo piano per posare la biancheria pulita, fu però bloccato dall’apparizione del secondo imprevisto di quella che si preannunciava essere una giornata ancora molto lunga e sfiancante.

«Oh no, cazzo! Quella vecchia stronza!» borbottò Grimmjow, prima di essere raggiunto da una lancinante gomitata nelle costole da parte del compagno.

«Grimm, un po’ di rispetto! Sarà anche una rompicoglioni ma è pur sempre una persona anziana!».

In realtà, Ichigo Kurosaki condivideva gran parte dell’antipatia che il ragazzo provava per l’inquilina ficcanaso del quinto piano. Kirio Hikifune era l’essere più _antico_ e impiccione di tutto lo stabile. Così antico che era pressoché impossibile assegnarle un’età certa. Non aiutava il fatto che si ostinasse a tenere segreto quel particolare, bastonando con violenza chiunque osasse anche solo porle una domanda al riguardo. Come se quel carattere acido e prepotente non fosse più che sufficiente per renderla detestabile ai tre quarti degli inquilini, Kirio era anche l’orgogliosa padrona di Lion, un chihuahua dal pelo corto tanto piccolo quanto isterico, che estenuava indiscriminatamente esseri viventi e oggetti inanimati con i suoi latrati striduli.

Quel cane e la sua morbosa tendenza a perseguitare Yayoi avevano contribuito a rendere i già consumati rapporti fra Hikifune e Grimmjow pressoché nulli, al punto da essere arrivati a negarsi persino il saluto di circostanza quando s’incontravano occasionalmente all’interno del condominio. Come in quel momento.

La tensione era palpabile nell’aria, Ichigo poteva percepirla tutta: era negli sguardi gelidi che Kirio lanciava all’indirizzo di Grimmjow e nel modo in cui questi digrignava i denti, quasi si preparasse ad attaccare un nemico mortale. Ci si metteva anche il vecchio Lion, che aveva aumentato il volume dei suoi strilli non appena aveva avvistato i due ragazzi, e la gatta che, dalla sua posizione rilevata sulla spalla del padrone, soffiava rumorosamente all’indirizzo del cane.

«B… uona sera, Hikifune-san…».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni provò a distogliere l’attenzione della vecchia inquilina, in un gesto che avrebbe dovuto essere distensivo. Kirio, almeno a lui, il saluto non l’aveva ancora tolto. Tutt’altro. Quando riusciva a incontrarlo da solo, era capace di trattenerlo per intere mezze ore trascinandolo in assurdi discorsi senza né capo né coda che avevano l’unico scopo di fargli abbassare la guardia e indurlo a confidarsi quel tanto che le permettesse di intromettersi nella sua vita privata. Peccato che quei tentativi finissero sempre nel vuoto, dato che Ichigo Kurosaki sapeva essere più chiuso di una porta blindata della banca nazionale quando si trattava di mettere in piazza i propri fatti privati.

Ciò non toglieva che Hikifune lo mettesse a parte di ogni suo singolo delirio, anche di quelli più imbarazzanti a proposito della “dissoluta vita” che lui e Grimmjow di certo conducevano e che lei non approvava per nulla. Neanche avrebbe voluto salutarla, a dir la verità, viste le ultime _eresie_ che era stata capace di tirar fuori l’ultima volta che l’aveva incrociato in mezzo alle scale. Eppure sperava – o forse s’illudeva miseramente – che la donna avesse dimenticato ogni cosa e stesse per ricambiare il suo saluto nella maniera più normale possibile.

In effetti, Hikifune si voltò e lo squadrò da capo a piedi come se neanche avesse valutato la sua presenza fino a quel momento e poi tacque, stringendo le labbra in una linea sottile colma di riprovazione e di disgusto. Alla fine, però, pronunciò tre singole parole che precipitarono sul capo di Ichigo Kurosaki con la stessa inesorabilità di un’incudine lanciata giù dalla tromba delle scale.

«Buonasera, signorina Samantha».

Il ragazzo si schiaffò istantaneamente una mano sul volto, torturandosi le labbra mentre cercava di rendere incomprensibile la valanga di bestemmie che stava sputando fuori a una velocità impressionante. Grimmjow, al suo fianco, neanche gli prestò orecchio, troppo impegnato a sgranare gli occhi per la sorpresa, chiedendosi se avesse appena avuto un’allucinazione o la vecchia Hikifune avesse davvero detto una frase tanto imbarazzante. Lanciò un’occhiata all’indirizzo di Ichigo, rendendosi conto dalla sua reazione esagitata che non aveva affatto sognato quelle parole, e scoppiò in una risata così fragorosa da far sobbalzare persino la gatta.

«Che bel soprannome… che hai!» singhiozzò quasi senza fiato, mollando una spallata di tutto rispetto al compagno. Ichigo si voltò, afferrandolo per il bavero della giacca e degnandolo di un’occhiata carica dei peggiori intenti omicidi.

«Non c’è niente da ridere, coglione! Sono io che mi devo sorbire i suoi deliri…».

Esitò, dando precipitosamente le spalle alla donna, che cercava in ogni modo di sporgersi nella loro direzione per captare ogni singola sillaba del suo discorso piccato, e abbassò la voce fino a ridurla a un sussurro irato.

«Sono io che mi devo sorbire i suoi deliri ogni volta che me la trovo in mezzo al condominio! E poi la colpa è tutta tua! Lei crede che quel soprannome me l’abbia affibbiato tu!».

Grimmjow continuava a sghignazzare, senza dar cenno di volersi fermare, tanto più che l’espressione irata sul volto del compagno era uno spettacolo a dir poco esilarante.

«Io?! Che cazzo le vai raccontando?» borbottò alla fine, riducendosi a bisbigliare pur di non dare soddisfazione alla testa canuta che spuntava alle loro spalle, continuando freneticamente a intromettersi in una discussione che non la riguardava per nulla.

«Proprio niente, guarda! È lei che s’inventa storie! Dice che quelli come noi si chiamano con dei nomignoli… che _tu_ mi chiami con quell’assurdo nomignolo! Perché crede che io sia la femmina, fra noi due! Maledetta vecchia stronza retrograda!» sputò fuori con rabbia, mentre sentiva le parole appiccicarsi fastidiosamente al palato.

Grimmjow, per nulla toccato dal suo momento di difficoltà, si limitò a trasformare il suo sghignazzare incontrollato in un sorriso compiaciuto, prima di incalzarlo con l’ennesima frecciatina.

«Ichigo, non eri tu quello che diceva di portare rispetto agli anziani? E poi, sarà anche una vecchia stronza ma ha intuito!».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni digrignò i denti con tale foga da rischiare di spaccarseli, prima di sibilare fuori un’accusa tanto impermalita quanto a dir poco comica nel modo risentito in cui era stata pronunciata.

«Ma che intuito e intuito! Quella crede che tu sia più uomo soltanto perché ti lavi poco e sei civile quanto un gorilla, deficiente!».

«Ma sentilo! Ha parlato la regina Elisabetta!» lo richiamò il compagno, sporgendosi verso di lui, dimentico della busta di involtini che rischiava di venire spappolata contro quella della lavanderia che Ichigo ancora stringeva al petto.

«Ah, è così che la signorina Cinzia la chiama nell’intimità? Elisabetta?».

La voce gracchiante di Hikifune s’intromise nella serrata conversazione dei due ragazzi, gelandoli sul posto. Grimmjow si voltò nella sua direzione con un’espressione a dir poco folle che fece temere a Ichigo il compimento di un omicidio seduta stante.

«Si faccia i cazzi suoi, signora!» sbraitarono entrambi, mentre il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri già si apprestava a sbolognare il suo involto al compagno per passare alle vie di fatto.

Peccato che non fosse quella la risposta che Kirio Hikifune volesse sentirsi dire. Soprattutto “non era una risposta che due bravi ragazzi avrebbero dovuto dare a un’anziana e rispettabile signora”, come si premurò di far loro notare dopo averli sonoramente bastonati sugli stinchi, con una violenza tale che persino l’incrollabile Grimmjow dovette manifestare il suo dolore. Con un urlo più che virile, sia chiaro, perché mai e poi mai avrebbe pianto per l’innocuo colpettino di una fragile vecchina.

Fragile vecchina che li costrinse entrambi a una precipitosa e ignominiosa fuga alla volta dello scantinato, con un Ichigo costretto a tirar via il compagno per un braccio pur di evitargli una morte sicura o, nel migliore dei casi, la milza spappolata e qualche osso frantumato.

In tutto quel bailamme, Yayoi se n’era rimasta saldamente ancorata alla spalla del padrone e, per evitare cadute improvvise, aveva conficcato al suo interno anche qualche centimetro delle sue unghie. Cosa che Grimmjow non gradì molto ma, come amava spesso ripetere Ichigo, trattava quell’animale meglio di una figlia e non gliene fece una colpa. Dopotutto, quella vecchia isterica avrebbe spaventato anche i morti in un cimitero, figurarsi la sua _povera gatta_.

«Cazzo, mi sta per venire un infarto…!» sbottò Ichigo abbandonandosi di schianto contro il pesante portone di metallo che li separava dalla cantina.

«E sbrigati, dannazione! Sento già quel cane di merda scendere giù dalle scale!» borbottò Grimmjow, ficcandogli un gomito in un fianco nell’estremo tentativo di buttarlo all’interno dello scantinato sfondando anche la porta, per giunta. Lanciò l’ennesima occhiata preoccupata alle sue spalle, mentre il compagno abbassava la maniglia di plastica, facendo ruotare il portone sui suoi cardini in uno stridore di ferro arrugginito che si sovrappose e confuse ai suoi lamenti isterici e ai latrati del chihuahua, sempre più vicino.

Ichigo rischiò di inciampare e cadere a terra vista la foga con cui Grimmjow lo spinse nello scantinato, richiudendosi rapidamente la porta alle spalle un attimo prima che Lion potesse seguirli all’interno.

«Finalmente al si…».

Il sospiro di sollievo del ragazzo dai capelli arancioni venne bruscamente interrotto da un cappellino di carta, calato bruscamente sulla sua testa, immediatamente seguito da una trombetta, infilata fra le labbra con tale violenza da rischiare di spaccargli un dente.

«Su, Icchi! Soffia!».

La voce squillante di Yachiru perforò i suoi timpani ma, più violenta ancora, calò la mano aperta della ragazza al centro esatto delle sue scapole, facendogli tirar fuori tutto il fiato che gli era rimasto in corpo. Ichigo barcollò, facendo due passi in avanti e sputando via la trombetta di carta per non rischiare di morire soffocato. Ogni suo successivo lamento venne coperto dalla risata roca del compagno, che aveva assistito a tutta la scena senza pensare neanche per un istante di salvare il ragazzo dalle _esaltate manifestazioni di gioia_ dell’inquilina.

Ogni suo divertimento fu però destinato a spegnersi quando Yachiru si voltò nella sua direzione, i lunghi codini rosa che ballonzolavano sulla sommità della sua testa.

«Ma ciao, Puffo! Soffia anche tu!» lo liquidò con un sorriso feroce, appioppando anche a lui un cappellino e una trombetta di carta.

Grimmjow non obbedì al comando. Aveva una dignità, lui! Si limitò a bestemmiare silenti minacce di morte con tale forza, però, da raggiungere l’effetto voluto dalla ragazza. Non era consigliabile _indisporre troppo_ Yachiru “Kusajishi” Kenpachi, non se si conosceva suo padre, per lo meno.

Ringhiò scocciato, aspettando tuttavia che la ragazza si voltasse per sputar via la trombetta e scrollarsi dalla testa il cappellino prima che la sua reputazione venisse ulteriormente danneggiata da quel paio di obbrobriosi accessori da party.

«Cos’hai lì!?».

Yachiru si fiondò sulla sua busta di carta prima che il ragazzo potesse risponderle, sfilandogliela dalle braccia con un’agilità felina. Stropicciò con impazienza l’involucro, prima di riuscire ad affondare la mano nell’involto e cavarne fuori quello che aveva l’aria di essere un gonfio e morbido fagottino dalla superficie liscia e bianca.

«Mochi al cioccolato!» strillò contenta, afferrando un paio di tortine di riso e ficcandosele in bocca senza timore di strozzarsi.

«Ma… Gli involtini… Hai preso i mochi?!» balbettò Ichigo Kurosaki, dimenticando di sfilarsi il giaccone, e lanciò occhiate stravolte, alternativamente, alla ragazza che si allontanava verso il centro dello scantinato e il compagno che lo fissava con la sua peggior espressione strafottente.

«Perché mi hai detto quella stronzata, prima?!».

Grimmjow si voltò, incantandosi stranamente a osservare i festoni colorati che campeggiavano da un angolo all’altro della stanza, calando dal soffitto in un tripudio di colori sfacciati e alquanto infantili. Notò con sufficienza che il tavolo al centro della stanza era sufficientemente traboccante di cibo e di alcolici da tenerlo occupato per tutta la serata. Solo dopo una pausa interminabile sembrò accorgersi della domanda fattagli dal compagno e, voltatosi nuovamente nella sua direzione, lo squadrò da capo a piedi.

Ammettere che aveva optato per quel tipo di dolci con quel tipo di ripieno soltanto perché, guarda il caso, Ichigo adorava il cioccolato, sarebbe stato troppo _umiliante_ per lui. Aveva preferito convincere persino se stesso di averlo fatto soltanto perché si trattava di un dolce tradizionale, perché erano economici e tutta una serie di spiegazioni poco credibili persino nel chiuso della sua coscienza. Tale consapevolezza non riuscì così a frenare la successiva risposta impermalita.

«Perché mi andava di prenderti per il culo, ok?».

«Ma ciao, tesoro!».

Una voce femminile, sottilmente stridente, s’infilò nella conversazione, a pochi centimetri di distanza da una delle spalle di Grimmjow. Ichigo sobbalzò, ricacciando indietro l’ennesimo insulto, prima di rendersi conto che quel richiamo affettuoso non era rivolto né a lui né al compagno, bensì all’animale che sostava ancora sulla sua spalla.

Yayoi venne afferrata di peso da un paio di mani affusolate e decisamente più gentili di quelle che la accarezzavano di solito, cominciando a fare le fusa non appena si ritrovò davanti il viso di una donna a lei fin troppo familiare.

«Come sta il mio amore?» tubò la donna con tono insolitamente dolce per lei, grattando la gatta dietro le orecchie e ricevendo, in cambio di quel gesto, una serie di miagolii compiaciuti.

«Buonasera, Lisa…» borbottò Ichigo a mezza voce, ben sapendo che la ragazza lo avrebbe ignorato educatamente, nella migliore delle ipotesi.

In effetti, la lunga treccia nera di Lisa Yadomaru ondeggiò appena mentre gli rivolgeva una specie di rigido cenno col capo, tornando poi a concentrare tutta l’attenzione sull’enorme gatta grigia che si strusciava contro i volant della sua camicia di satin bianco.

Anche Grimmjow sembrava essere molto concentrato su quel particolare, con uno sguardo piantato in faccia a metà fra l’ingelosito e l’incazzato nero. Si sfilò la giacca di pelle con un movimento brusco, rischiando di incartarsi da solo. Dopo averla gettata all’indirizzo del compagno, che la raccolse al volo con un sonoro sbuffo, si voltò in direzione della ragazza, fissandola nella maniera più eloquentemente indignata possibile.

Non ricevendo alcuna reazione in risposta, incrociò le braccia e meditò per un periodo di tempo esageratamente lungo sul tipo di battuta con cui esordire per squarciare quel velo di sottile indifferenza che ricopriva la ragazza come uno strato di cellophane ostinatamente resistente.

«Mmh… Vedo che le vecchie zitelle vanno sempre molto d’accordo con i gatti».

Un ghigno vittorioso comparve sulle sue labbra quando la Yadomaru sollevò la testa, rivolgendogli uno sguardo tagliente dal retro della montatura rossa e sottile dei suoi occhiali da vista. L’occhiata di freddo disappunto durò, però, pochi secondi, quasi immediatamente sostituita da un sorriso appena accennato che increspò le labbra sottili della donna.

«Vedo che le checche vanno sempre molto d’accordo con le bestioline pelose».

«Ah ah! Grimm, ti ha fottuto! Così impari!».

La mano di Ichigo Kurosaki calò provvidenzialmente sul suo braccio prima che Grimmjow potesse dimenticare di avere davanti una donna, per quanto potesse essere sarcastica e andare schifosamente d’accordo con la sua gatta. Perché la gatta _era sua_ , bisognava ricordarlo.

«Che cazzo ti ridi, coglione?!» ringhiò il ragazzo, voltandosi verso di lui mentre Lisa approfittava di non essere più al centro dell’attenzione per eclissarsi altrove con il suo solito passo rapido e appena saltellante.

«Rido perché il coglione sei tu, Grimm! La prossima volta non la fai una battuta così cretina!» replicò Ichigo, osservandola allontanarsi con un certo sollievo. Lisa Yadomaru era una donna che gli metteva a dir poco i brividi e meno la si indisponeva, meglio era per tutti. Peccato che il suo compagno non fosse esattamente della stessa, sensata idea.

«Guarda che la faccia a lei non posso spaccarla ma a te sì!» lo minacciò Grimmjow, puntandogli un indice contro il petto.

«Non siamo venuti qui per litigare, Grimmjow! Non costringermi a risponderti!» replicò Ichigo con fare piccato, senza provare neanche per un secondo a smorzare i toni sempre più tesi della discussione. La diplomazia non era mai stata qualità né dell’uno né dell’altro, d’altronde.

«Oh, ma che paura! Non sai fare altro che cianciare con quella tua vociaccia stridula!».

«Stridula! Parli tu, che invece di parlare grugn… Ehi!».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni sussultò, sentendosi tirare per il braccio da una forza non indifferente. Si voltò, giusto in tempo perché un corto caschetto di capelli verdi entrasse nella sua visuale.

«Berry-tan! Sei arrivato!».

Una serie di brividi attraversò la schiena del ragazzo, minacciando di squassargli la colonna vertebrale, mentre abbassava completamente il capo incrociando lo sguardo sovraeccitato di un paio di enormi occhi castani.

«Ma… Mashiro! Che c’è?!».

Se Lisa gli incuteva una certa ansia, una cintura nera di taekwondo come Mashiro Kuna era per lui fonte di estremo terrore, soprattutto visto che la suddetta ragazza non faceva alcuno sforzo per contenere la sua forza né i suoi slanci di affetto a dir poco dolorosi.

«Dai, su, c’è il karaoke! Vieni a cantare una canzone anche tu!».

«Guarda, preferirei di no!» protestò Ichigo, cercando di divincolare il braccio dalla sua stretta mortale con ben poco successo. Ispirare simpatia a una donna iperattiva e volubile come lei era una condanna a morte e il fatto che il ragazzo non volesse parlar chiaro per timore di urtare la sua suscettibilità, non aiutava a mantenere le distanze.

Se ci aggiungeva anche il fatto che Grimmjow stava ricominciando a perdere la pazienza…

Oh sì, conosceva quello sciocco abbastanza bene da notare come i suoi occhi si stessero assottigliando progressivamente e più la ragazza si stringeva contro il suo braccio più il compagno stringeva le palpebre, registrando mentalmente quante parti del corpo di Mashiro stessero entrando in contatto con il braccio di Ichigo. Ciò che vedeva non gli piaceva. Affatto.

«Ma su, dai, Icchi! Non fare lo scontroso e vieni a divertirti con noi!».

Quando il ragazzo credette di potersi liberare dalla presa serpentina dell’amica, spuntò alle sue spalle, afferrandogli l’altro braccio, Yachiru. Ichigo si piegò letteralmente in due, spinto com’era verso il basso dalla forza di due ragazze tutt’altro che fragili. Chi additava le donne come “sesso debole” non doveva conoscere le due amiche, questo era poco ma sicuro.

«Ma io sono stonato! Non è il caso, Yachiru!» si lamentò il ragazzo, alzando la testa e cercando un aiuto. Non lo trovò. Grimmjow sembrava troppo impegnato a fulminare con lo sguardo le due ragazze, borbottando chissà quali silenti minacce che non avrebbe mai osato attuare.

Non certo perché le temeva, per carità! Soltanto che… lui era un gentiluomo, non le toccava le donne. Anzi, ci teneva a star loro vicino il _meno possibile_. E desiderava ardentemente che facessero la stessa cosa con il suo ragazzo. Seduta stante. Peccato che le minacce mentali non avessero alcun effetto su di loro e quel gran coglione di Ichigo non facesse nulla per scrollarsele di dosso.

«Su, Berry-tan, non essere pesante! Sciogliti un po’!» insistette Mashiro, tirandolo con una tale violenza da rischiare di spezzargli il braccio sinistro.

«No, sentite, neanche per…».

«Hanno ragione, _Icchi_ , non fare il moscione e va’ a fare il karaoke, su!».

Ichigo scattò, sollevandosi a fatica e rivolgendo un’occhiataccia funerea al compagno, la cui voce, piegata in un verso rauco che avrebbe dovuto imitare il modo di parlare delle due ragazze, in quel momento gli sembrava tutto fuorché ridicola.

«Grimmjow!» tuonò, sperando che la massa immensa di maledizioni che gli stavano attraversando la mente potesse raggiungere e travolgere il ragazzo in una sola ondata.

«Sei un fottutissimo str…».

«Andiamo, su, Icchi! Giocherai dopo col Puffo!» lo interruppe imperiosamente Yachiru, allungando una mano dietro la sua spalla e costringendolo a voltarsi.

«Sì, Berry-tan, ci sono anche le sigle degli anime!» si aggiunse Mashiro, trascinandolo via insieme all’amica.

«Grimmjow! Ti ammazzo! Dopo, ma ti ammazzo!».

«Ahr ahr ahr!».

Le imprecazioni di Ichigo si persero nel chiacchiericcio vario che affollava l’atmosfera della stanza, insieme alla risata ben poco contenuta del compagno, che restò ad osservarlo, in attesa di vederlo raggiungere l’altro capo della stanza e cominciare a dare spettacolo. Era in momenti simili che avrebbe tanto desiderato una videocamera ma l’unica a possederla, lì in mezzo, era Lisa e a lei non avrebbe chiesto neanche una goccia d’acqua nel bel mezzo di un deserto infuocato.

«Ma buonasera, Grimmjow-chan!».

Una voce gioviale e fin troppo suadente per i suoi gusti lo raggiunse alle spalle, facendo svanire istantaneamente ogni traccia di divertimento dal suo viso, subito sostituita da un’innaturale rigidità facciale che lasciava intravedere una rabbia a stento trattenuta. Il mugugno a labbra strette che seguì avrebbe dovuto essere un saluto o, almeno, Shinji Hirako decise di interpretarlo così, prima di appoggiarsi con un gomito alla spalla del ragazzo e riprendere tranquillamente a parlare.

«Che camicia carina che abbiamo stasera. Te l’ha consigliata qualcuno che ha tanto buongusto o mi sbaglio?».

«Se non ti ricordi neanche i regali che fai, sono problemi tuoi!».

La risposta di Grimmjow era stata risentita e sufficientemente piccata perché qualsiasi persona normale comprendesse l’antifona e girasse al largo. Qualsiasi persona normale ma non un provocatore del calibro di Shinji. Esasperare il prossimo sembrava essere il suo passatempo preferito, soprattutto quando il suo prossimo era “un così bel ragazzo ma _tanto tonto_ ”. Soprattutto quando il suddetto tonto era anche costretto a lavorare al suo fianco praticamente ogni giorno.

«Come posso ricordarmelo se non la metti mai? Non sta bene trattarmi male, Grimmjow-chan, lo sai che sono una persona sensibile. Se fai così mi spezzi il cuore!».

Anche se quella frase era stata pronunciata con tono palesemente ironico, se fosse stata vera, non avrebbe costituito una gran differenza. La sensibilità del ragazzo era notoriamente pari allo zero assoluto, tanto più quando si parlava del suo non tanto amato capo. A dirla tutta, quella camicia neanche l’avrebbe voluta indossare, anzi. Avrebbe preferito lasciarla perfettamente intatta nella sua busta come quando gli era stata regalata, un anno prima.

Non aveva, però, alcuna voglia di sorbirsi gli strepiti isterici di Ichigo che si lamentava perché si vestiva da barbone persino l’ultimo dell’anno. Aveva così fatto una rapidissima rivista del suo non tanto fornito guardaroba, scoprendo che gli unici due indumenti senza macchia o senza qualche strappo erano quella fottutissima camicia oppure una canotta bianca decisamente leggera. Troppo leggera persino per lui.

Non gli piaceva che quell’uomo glielo ricordasse. Gli sembrava quasi di fare la figura del _corrotto_ a indossare un indumento regalatogli palesemente per ingraziarselo. Oh, se non fosse stato il suo capo, quante sberle gli avrebbe assestato!

«Peccato che manchi la cravatta! Se me lo dicevi, potevo prestarti una delle mie! Ne ho una azzurra a pois rosa che sarebbe stata perfettamente con questa fantasia a righe!».

Grimmjow storse il naso e non si preoccupò di nascondere neanche un grammo del suo disappunto. Sapeva di non avere molto stile – non che gliene importasse granché – ma non gli serviva il parere di uno stilista per sapere che Shinji Hirako neanche sapesse dove stava di casa il buon gusto. Bastava guardare la sua tenuta in quel momento, d’altronde: indossava uno dei suoi adorati completi giacca e pantalone color verde mela con tanto di cravatta abbinata verde smeraldo. Sulla camicia marrone era meglio glissare decisamente ma le bretelle gialle che spuntavano al di sotto della giacca erano veramente troppo. Per tacere, poi, su quelle ghette bianche che facevano tanto dandy degli anni Venti…

«Anche se uno come te può anche _sbottonarsi_ un po’ e mettere in mostra quello che c’è sotto…» insinuò Shinji, picchiettando con un dito il primo bottone della camicia, le labbra improvvisamente troppo vicine all’orecchio di Grimmjow.

Ok, chissenefregava che fosse il suo capo! A costo di rovinarsi, gli avrebbe mollato una di quelle gomitate nella pancia da spappolargli all’istante la milza e poi si sarebbe giustificato dicendo di essere ubriaco. Anche se non aveva ancora toccato neanche una goccia di sakè.

Qualcuno dall’alto doveva vegliarlo – o forse divertirsi a metterlo in difficoltà – perché un imprevisto giunse a sollevarlo da quella _pesante responsabilità_ , distraendo Shinji dai suoi fin troppo insistenti tentativi di adescarlo al centro esatto dello stanzone.

«Ma chi è che strilla?! Stanno forse battendo un cane?!».

Gli sguardi di entrambi si fissarono sull’angolo opposto della stanza, lì dove era collocato il famoso karaoke di cui tanto avevano parlato poco prima Mashiro e Yachiru, che in quel momento sembravano applaudire con entusiasmo a quelli che chiunque altro avrebbe giudicato strilli angosciati più che vocalizzi canori.

«Ma no, è soltanto Ichigo che canta…» sghignazzò Grimmjow, incrociando le braccia e allontanandosi bruscamente da Shinji.

«Cantare? A me sembra che lo stiano picchiando! Una di quelle torture un po’ sadomaso, se capisci a cosa alludo…».

Il biondo annullò in un istante la distanza che si era creata fra loro due, appollaiandosi nuovamente sulla spalla e distribuendo in parti uguali la sua attenzione su Grimmjow e su Ichigo, che continuava a sbraitare su incitamento delle due ragazze.

Grimmjow ringhiò, un ringhio basso ma perfettamente udibile, e poi la voce del ragazzo svanì all’improvviso, come improvvisamente aveva squarciato la quiete di una festa che ancora doveva vedere l’ingresso di tutti gli invitati.

«Oh poverino, lo hanno zittito!» proseguì Shinji, indicando con un cenno del mento un Ichigo Kurosaki dall’espressione fin troppo sollevata che si era appena visto strappare via il microfono fra l’approvazione dei presenti. Escluse Mashiro e Yachiru, naturalmente.

«Anche se la voce di Rose merita decisamente di essere ascolt… Oh oh, guarda un po’ chi sta tornando!».

Grimmjow roteò gli occhi, contraendo la mascella fino allo spasimo pur di esprimere tutta la sua noia e il suo disgusto al ragazzo che stava ritornando con una rapidità sospetta verso di lui. Ichigo ignorò palesemente quell’espressione e si concentrò, invece, sul modo in cui Shinji si appoggiava languidamente alla spalla del compagno. Il biondo dovette accorgersene, perché indugiò compiaciuto nella sua posizione ben più di quanto fosse necessario, prima di allontanarsi.

«Vi lascio soli, non vorrei che qualcuno pensasse male a proposito della nostra _innocua conversazione_ …».

Era chiaro come il sole che quelle parole erano state pronunciate appositamente per innalzare al massimo il livello della tensione e Ichigo non pensò neanche per un secondo di ignorare la calcata allusione.

«Ma bene! Vedo che ci divertiamo mentre io vengo lasciato in balia di due pazze assassine!» esagerò come suo solito, piantando in faccia al compagno un cipiglio incazzato.

«E non rompere i coglioni che non mi stavo divertendo! La prossima volta restaci tu con quel maniaco!» sbuffò Grimmjow, arricciando il naso all’inverosimile mentre fissava il ragazzo dall’alto verso il basso, le braccia ostinatamente incrociate contro il petto.

«Oh no, per carità! Non vorrei rovinare il vostro _appuntamento_! Vedo che ti sei messo anche la _sua camicia_ , complimenti! Proprio un bel completino!».

«Ma sta’ zitto! Prima ti lamenti che non mi so vestire e poi hai da ridire sull’unica camicia pulita di tutto l’armadio!».

«C’è camicia e camicia!» strillò Ichigo, picchiando un dito contro la spalla del ragazzo. «Che poi è oscena! Ma te la sei guardata bene?! A righine rosa e verdi!».

«Ha parlato lo stilista! Scusami se non sono abbastanza alla moda, Mr. Fighetto!».

«Ma che palle! Hanno già cominciato a fare casino!» mugugnò un uomo dai corti capelli grigi, varcando il pesante portone di ferro dello scantinato e cominciando a liberarsi svogliatamente del pesante giaccone di pelle nera.

«Buonasera, Kensei-chan!» trillò allegramente Shinji, facendogli un cenno con la mano.

«Sì, stanno discutendo già da un po’!».

«Me n’ero accorto! Le urla si sentono fin dall’androne, porca puttana!» grugnì l’uomo, lanciando il soprabito su una sedia già evidentemente colma e voltandosi a fissare i due ragazzi con un certo disgusto. Averli come inquilini dell’appartamento direttamente sotto il suo era già un supplizio più che sufficiente ma doversi sorbire i loro litigi persino durante una festa, era decisamente troppo.

«Ma come, non trovi che siano divertenti? Sono così rumorosi da fare tenerezza!» si prese gioco di lui Shinji, infilandosi le mani in tasca e sollevando le spalle in un movimento apparentemente rassegnato.

«Tene… Tenerezza?!» sbraitò Kensei, sputando fuori quelle parole come se scottassero. «Ma… Provaci tu a vivere una settimana nel mio appartamento, poi mi fai sapere se ti faranno ancora _tenerezza_ , quelle due teste di cazzo!».

Le labbra sottili del biondo si sollevarono, mettendo in mostra una larga fila di denti, dritti come perle. Un sorriso a dir poco enorme si dipinse sul volto dell’uomo, un sorriso che, sommato al caschetto squadrato che portava, contribuì a rendere la sua espressione ancor più inquietante.

«È un invito, Kensei-chan? No, perché, sai… Io non me lo faccio ripetere due volte» soggiunse Shinji con un tono di voce pericolosamente basso.

Kensei inarcò esageratamente le sopracciglia, rivolgendo all’amico un ghigno infastidito. Lo conosceva da anni, ormai, ma quel genere di proposte reiterate continuavano a destare tutto il suo sconvolgimento.

«Ma perché quei due non stanno un po’ zitti?! Cazzo, qualcuno gli ficchi in bocca un mochi e li soffochi!» sbraitò l’uomo, voltando la testa e rivolgendosi platealmente al resto della sala. Venne però miseramente ignorato da tutto l’uditorio, Grimmjow e Ichigo compresi che continuavano a discutere animatamente.

Non poté fare altro che voltarsi e dirigersi velocemente verso il tavolo da pranzo, seguito a ruota da uno Shinji che non sembrava avere alcuna intenzione di graziarlo tanto presto e con tanta indulgenza. Si accostò al tavolo, afferrando una grossa manciata di patatine da una ciotola e ficcandosela in bocca senza badare alla miriade di briciole che cascavano verso il basso, sporcando la sua felpa e la tovaglia.

«Giornata nevosa, eh?» insinuò il biondo, sbucando a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo orecchio.

Kensei si voltò, ingoiando rumorosamente il boccone e fissando l’amico con un certo scetticismo, prima di decidersi a rispondere: «Come tutte le giornate di questo fottutissimo inverno».

«Insomma, perché non ci decidiamo a mangiare?! Ci vuole così tanto per mettersi a tavola?!» aggiunse con un certo nervosismo, allungando nuovamente la mano verso la ciotola e cercando, al contempo, di spostarsi abbastanza da ritrovarsi a una “distanza di sicurezza” dal biondo.

«Manca ancora Hiyori» replicò svogliatamente Shinji, appoggiandosi con una mano al bordo del tavolo e fronteggiando così l’uomo.

«Che fine ha fatto quella maledetta ragazza?».

«Cosa vuoi che ne sappia, non sono mica la sua balia. E poi, dovresti saperlo che non rientra nel mio genere di interessi informarmi sulla vita privata delle donne».

«Ma dai… Munch… Non l’avevo capito… Munch…» borbottò Kensei, riempiendosi la bocca di patatine e reagendo nell’unico modo che conosceva per tentare di sviare quegli occasionali assalti di Shinji: comportandosi da cafone.

«Ti è rimasta un po’ di schifezza…» ghignò sornione il biondo.

«Proprio qui…».

Il braccio di Shinji si allungò, mentre l’indice della sua mano sinistra si puntava decisamente verso l’angolo destro della bocca di Kensei. Lo sguardo di quest’ultimo saettò con rabbia dall’espressione _maleficamente compiaciuta_ di Shinji per poi spostarsi rapidamente verso il portone di ferro che veniva aperto con gran fragore.

«Allora, ci siete tutti? Non ditemi che qualcuno di voi balordi è in ritardo!».

«Oh, è arrivata!» tuonò Kensei andandole incontro e risparmiandosi di farle notare che quella in ritardo, lì in mezzo, era proprio lei. Gli aveva appena salvato la vita, dopotutto.

«Si mangia!» esclamò Love, che era già seduto a capotavola e osservava le pietanze come un generale nemico pronto a scendere in battaglia.

Nessuno si fece ripetere due volte quell’invito. Nel giro di trenta secondi erano già tutti seduti od ormai prossimi al proprio posto attorno al lungo tavolo rettangolare che campeggiava al centro dello stanzone.

«Umpf! Che ci fai qui?! Pensavo ti sedessi vicino al tuo _adorato capo_ , visto quanto ci vai d’accordo!» sentenziò Ichigo in un sibilo, sedendosi pesantemente e urtando il bordo del tavolo con una certa malagrazia.

«Piantala con questa storia o giuro che spreco una bottiglia ancora piena di birra per spaccartela in testa!» tuonò Grimmjow senza preoccuparsi di abbassare il tono di voce, prima di calare altrettanto rumorosamente sulla sua sedia per poi piantare i gomiti sulla tovaglia e afferrare la prima ciotola che gli capitava davanti alle mani.

Il litigio si spense sul nascere, però, nell’istante in cui sia l’uno che l’altro si trovarono davanti ai loro _jubako_ e l’attenzione venne completamente assorbita nell’elaborato compito di portare il cibo alla bocca senza lasciarsi dietro troppe briciole.

La sala si riempì presto di un chiacchiericcio indolente, mentre i vari convitati sembravano avere le mascelle troppo occupate a masticare per ricordarsi di scambiarsi più di qualche frase di circostanza o, al più, il generico invito a farsi passare la salsa di soia.

Ichigo era intento a consumare la sua porzione di toshikoshi soba quando un oggetto di una certa consistenza si spinse contro la sua caviglia. Quando il ragazzo se ne accorse, si apprestò a muovere il piede per scacciare via l’ingombro ma quello che accadde successivamente lo raggelò sul posto, costringendolo a restarsene con le bacchette sospese a mezz’aria e un lungo spaghetto che gli colava giù dal mento.

Sgranò gli occhi, lo sguardo perso in un punto indefinito nel vuoto di fronte a lui, mentre sentiva l’oggetto non identificato _strusciarsi_ con un certo compiacimento contro la sua caviglia, immobile e rigida come tutto il suo corpo in quell’istante. Contò, lentamente, fino a dieci prima di rendersi conto che quel movimento, lungi dallo smettere, si faceva ancora più insistente e solo allora si riprese dallo stato di incredulità in cui era rimasto. Risucchiò lo spaghetto ancora penzolante in un sibilo rumoroso, deglutendo lentamente e pulendosi la bocca con il tovagliolo in una mossa esasperata che fu però ignorata da tutti, soprattutto dal destinatario della sua attuale stizza.

«Grimmjow! La vuoi piantare?!» sibilò esasperato, artigliando la tovaglia fra le dita e voltandosi in direzione del compagno.

Il ragazzo, a tutta prima, sembrò ignorarlo, impegnato com’era ad addentare una patata dolce con la stessa foga di un leone che non mangiasse da settimane, invece che dal pomeriggio di quel giorno stesso.

«Che cacchio vuoi?» si limitò a bofonchiare alla fine, già prevedendo qualche stupido rimprovero a proposito del suo modo “assolutamente non civile” di mangiare. Ma Kensei al suo fianco si stava strafogando peggio di lui e ingollava sushi come se non ci fosse un domani quindi che lo lasciasse in pace, non era l’unico incivile lì dentro!

«Smettila di farlo! Subito! Se credi di farti perdonare così, ti sbagli di grosso!» borbottò Ichigo, rosso fino alla punta dei capelli. Nonostante il suo richiamo, quel movimento insinuante continuava e il fatto che Grimmjow lo fissasse con un tanto d’occhi spalancati, dimostrando completa ignoranza di fronte alle sue parole, lo rendeva soltanto più furioso.

«Ho capito che sei testa di cazzo ma almeno davanti agli altri dovresti contenerti!».

«Ma che cazzo di casino fai soltanto perché mi sono macchiato la camicia di salsa!» sbraitò il compagno, sbattendo un pugno sul tavolo mentre Kensei, al suo fianco, si voltava e smetteva istantaneamente di mangiare per rivolgere a entrambi un’occhiata disgustata.

«Non fingere di non capire! Continui a farlo anche adesso! Sotto il tavolo!» replicò Ichigo con tono isterico, scuotendo violentemente la testa. Mashiro smise improvvisamente di parlare con l’amica e lo osservò con curiosità, cercando di capire per quale minuzia, questa volta, Berry-tan stesse perdendo la testa.

«Io non faccio proprio niente!» protestò Grimmjow e, alla parola “niente”, Shinji decise di spostare la sua attenzione dall’espressione pesantemente irritata di Kensei al battibecco che stava avvenendo fra i due ragazzi.

«Niente?! Tu lo chiami “niente” farmi il piedino sotto il tavolo!?» strillò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, senza più preoccuparsi di essere ascoltato dagli altri. Neanche si era accorto che persino Love, dall’altro capo del tavolo, aveva smesso di mangiare e aveva sollevato gli onnipresenti occhiali da sole per osservarli meglio.

«Ma che piedino! Tu pensi a scopare anche quando mangi!».

«Io?! Sei tu che insisti a strusciarti come un forsennato persino quando ti scopro!».

A quelle parole, qualcosa scattò nella mente di Grimmjow, che sollevò all’improvviso la parte di tovaglia che ricadeva giù dal bordo del tavolo, indicando il pavimento.

«Guarda che il mio piede sta per i cazzi suoi!» tuonò esasperato, puntando l’indice verso la caviglia del compagno.

Fu allora che entrambi si resero conto di cosa, per davvero, stesse importunando Ichigo in quel momento.

«Sei un paranoico del cazzo! Era soltanto Yayoi!».

Grimmjow sembrò voler liquidare senza altre spiegazioni quello sciocco fraintendimento ma il compagno non era affatto della stessa idea.

«Maledetta gattaccia! Deve venire a darmi fastidio anche quando mangio, eh?!».

«Ma di cosa ti lamenti, che stava soltanto facendo le fusa perché aveva freddo! Piantala di trattarla male!».

Il fatto che Ichigo avesse appena osato offendere la bestiola, non poteva certo essere passato sotto silenzio, a costo di intavolare un’articolata discussione lì e subito, lasciando che la soba si raffreddasse beatamente nei loro piatti.

«Ma certo! Sono io che la tratto male, non è lei che è viziata e fa’ quello che cazzo le pare! Bravo, difenditela pure! Lei è santa! Lei non sbaglia mai, eh?!».

«È un gatto, Ichigo! Non sono io che la vizio, sei tu che stai da fuori!».

«Chi è che sta da fuori?!» sbuffò Ichigo, stringendo i pugni in un moto di stizza.

Solo in quel momento si accorse del silenzio funebre che era sceso sullo stanzone e spostò appena lo sguardo di lato, rendendosi conto che tutti gli occhi dei commensali erano fissi su loro due. Persino Lisa aveva abbandonato la sua perenne aria indifferente per calare la montatura degli occhiali sulla punta del naso e fissarli con tutto il divertimento che le provocava il vederli in una situazione tanto imbarazzante.

«Allora, la vogliamo finire, brutti molluschi depravati?! Mi fate venire la gastrite al buco del culo con i vostri litigi del cazzo! State zitti o vi caccio fuor… Oh! Cretino ma che fai?!».

L’urlo lacerante che raggiunse i due ragazzi proveniva nientedimeno che da Hiyori Sarugaki, appositamente arrampicatasi sulla sua sedia per ovviare al problema di essere ignorata da parte dei due ragazzi che sedevano all’altro capo del tavolo. Nello slancio del suo rimprovero isterico, aveva iniziato a ondeggiare pesantemente, ritrovandosi a cadere in avanti, proprio in direzione della montagnola di mochi al cioccolato che erano stati posati su un enorme piatto nero. La mano di Shinji era intervenuta rapida, afferrandola per il bordo della camicetta e impedendole di perdere così l’equilibrio.

«Guarda che non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per mantenermi in piedi!» protestò, voltandosi verso l’uomo e agitando esageratamente le braccia nel vuoto.

«Non l’ho fatto per te. Se cadevi, mi schiacciavi i mochi al cioccolato e non è be… Ahia! Non tirarmi i capelli!».

«Ma che vergogna…» mormorò Ichigo, piegandosi in due verso il tavolo e coprendosi il viso con una mano nel vano tentativo di sparire istantaneamente dalla vista, magari inghiottito dal pavimento.

«Embé, che vi guardate tutti quanti?!» bofonchiò Grimmjow, prima di lanciare una sardina alla gatta, ostinatamente indifferente allo sguardo colmo di riprovazione di Kensei e persino alle domande insistenti di Mashiro, che voleva assolutamente sapere da Ichigo cosa esattamente fosse successo sotto il tavolo.

Bastò che la birra e il sakè zuccherato facessero un paio di volte il giro di tutti i bicchieri dei commensali perché l’atmosfera tornasse a farsi più distesa e più bottiglie venivano svuotate più il chiacchiericcio si faceva intenso e assordante, a tratti interrotto da scoppi di risa improvvisi o borbottii isterici.

Quando si arrivò finalmente a metter le mani sui mochi che aveva portato Grimmjow, attorno al tavolo si era creata un’aria così familiare che, fra chi si era sfilato la giacca e chi sbadigliava nonostante la mezzanotte non fosse ancora arrivata, c’era persino Hiyori che aveva piantato un piede sul tavolo per raggiungere i dolci, giustificandosi col fatto che la sua altezza la penalizzasse nell’assalto del piatto da portata.

«Installare quel genere d’infrarosso non è stata la mossa più intelligente. Quei dispositivi lanciano un sacco di falsi allarmi per niente…» mugugnò Rose, giocherellando con la mezza tortina ancora intonsa nel suo piatto.

«Sì, pare che la pioggia li faccia letteralmente impazzire ma non possiamo aspettare i capricci atmosferici per muoverci» annuì Lisa, rivolgendo una serie di carezze distratte alla gatta acciambellata sulle sue gambe.

«Nah! Una bella esplosione mirata e lo spostamento d’aria li farà impazzire tutti in una volta sola» intervenne Love, allungando una mano in direzione del piatto dell’amico.

«Non la finisci questa, vero? Lisa, quei _nishime_ mi stanno chiamando, passa qui!» esclamò tutto compreso, mentre la donna sollevava la scatolina laccata, passandogliela senza troppi complimenti.

«Molla quel mochi! Ne hai già presi tre!».

Dall’altro capo del tavolo, la conversazione sembrava essere molto meno languida e pacata.

«E con questo fanno quattro, numero pari! E poi è l’ultimo!».

Grimmjow piantò un bastoncino nel mochi, rompendo la superficie bianca e morbida e affondando la punta fino al ripieno di cioccolato.

«Appunto! Quindi non ci provare, è mio!» biascicò Ichigo, infilandoci a sua volta un bastoncino di legno. Nonostante i fumi dell’alcool lo rendessero ancor meno lucido e pronto, l’idea che l’ultima porzione del suo dolce preferito finisse nello stomaco del compagno, non gli andava a genio.

«Ma perché non fate a metà, da bravi piccioncini?» insinuò Shinji con fare divertito, occupato com’era a scandagliare attentamente con uno stuzzicadenti la sua dentatura importante alla ricerca di qualche residuo del pasto appena concluso.

«Fare a metà?! Se continuano così, gli frego quel mochi da sotto i bastoncini e me lo mangio io! Ah!» borbottò Kensei con l’aria più seria possibile, al punto da sollevare la mano nell’atto di compiere un gesto che avrebbe potuto trasformare quella cena nella catastrofe più completa.

«Uffa, ma io voglio altri dolci!» protestò Mashiro, le guance rosse e gli occhi liquidi per l’ebbrezza alcolica, agitando una mano in direzione del mochi conteso.

A quelle parole, Yachiru si alzò in piedi, saltellando decisa in direzione di un vecchio mobiletto di metallo addossato contro il muro, su cui era stata poggiata una busta di carta, quella in cui Ichigo le aveva impedito di guardare al suo arrivo, con la scusa che non ci fosse nulla d’interessante.

Figurarsi se gli credeva! Magari c’era una bella sorpresa per la fine della cena ma dato che il ragazzo sembrava essere troppo occupato a discutere, doveva essersene dimenticato.

Ci avrebbe pensato lei a mettere le mani lì dentro!

«Vediamo cosa c’è qui …» borbottò curiosa, mentre le catenelle appese ai suoi jeans strappati tintinnavano rumorosamente.

Ichigo intercettò la figura china della ragazza soltanto all’ultimo secondo e quando si rese conto in _quale busta_ stava frugando, provò ad alzarsi per correrle incontro e fermarla, prima che fosse troppo tardi. Ma, ahilui, tutta quella birra aveva reso i suoi movimenti decisamente più lenti e aveva attraversato appena metà del suo percorso, nel momento in cui Yachiru sfilò fuori qualcosa, mostrandola orgogliosamente a tutto il pubblico presente.

«Ma che belle mutande!».

Il trillo soddisfatto della ragazza colpì Ichigo come un pugno in pieno petto, bloccandolo con le braccia a mezz’aria e un’espressione a dir poco stravolta stampata in viso. Quelli che Yachiru stava sollevando orgogliosamente a due mani erano un paio di boxer bordeaux con una fantasia a picche nere e tutti, nessuno escluso, la stavano additando con un interesse molesto che non si preoccupavano di nascondere affatto.

«Ichigo, ho capito che ti piace giocare a carte, ma dirlo anche con le mutande è un po’ troppo!» esclamò Love, sbottando in una grassa risata che lo fece sbandare all’indietro, col rischio di cappottarsi a terra con tutta la sedia.

«Ehi! Non sono mie… Me le ha regalate mia sorella, mica potevo rimandargliele indietro!» soffiò Ichigo con fare stizzito, mentre Yachiru, alle sue spalle, sventolava i boxer sopra la sua testa intonando canzoncine più o meno sboccate.

«Oh sì, perché quelle che compri tu di solito sono anche peggio! Ahr ahr!» tuonò Grimmjow, pulendosi la bocca con un braccio.

«Senti, tu! Tu non puoi… Non puoi proprio parlare!» Ichigo lo additò stizzito, rivolgendo l’attenzione verso il compagno mentre Rose ridacchiava fra uno sbadiglio assonnato e l’altro.

«Tu e quei boxer di pessimo gusto che ti ritrovi!».

«Ma davvero? Sarei proprio curioso di vedere queste _mostruosità_!» lo aizzò Shinji, sporgendosi sul tavolo e intrecciando le mani, su cui poggiò il mento in trepidante attesa.

«Pronto! Subito! Dopo voglio vedere se avrai ancora quel sorrisetto ebete stampato in faccia!» ringhiò Ichigo e si barcollò in direzione della busta, ignorando il balletto che Yachiru stava improvvisando con i suoi boxer.

Frugò all’interno dell’involto con mosse isteriche, in un rumore di carta stropicciata che s’interruppe soltanto quando ebbe raggiunto l’oggetto del suo cercare convulso.

«Eccole! Guardatele bene e tenetevi lo stomaco, perché è un brutto spettacolo!».

Quelli che sollevò trionfalmente dal sacco del bucato erano un paio di boxer bianchi e, visti dal retro, assolutamente innocui. Il problema era la parte davanti. Un enorme Sol Levante campeggiava esattamente al centro dell’indumento e, sopra di esso, era stampata una scritta in caratteri neri: “È qui la festa”.

Un momento di breve e scioccato silenzio seguì a quel gesto, interrotto soltanto dal canticchiare sommesso di Yachiru, che pure stava osservando il paio di boxer. E poi Love scoppiò in una risata così forte da buttarsi all’indietro e cadere, questa volta sì, dalla sedia. Il “bip” della videocamera digitale di Lisa che si accendeva venne coperto dal rumore della caduta fragorosa, mentre persino Rose si riscuoteva dal suo torpore, sbuffando fuori una risata quasi inudibile, in mezzo allo sghignazzare isterico degli altri presenti, tutti evidentemente saturi di birra e sakè.

«Ehi, dì un po’, che cazzo pensi di fare con quella roba?!» biascicò Grimmjow, scattando in piedi e andando a recuperare i boxer dalla mano del compagno, che continuava a sventolarli orgogliosamente avanti a sé.

«Così adesso vediamo chi è che ha le mutande ridicole, fra noi due!» s’impuntò Ichigo, lasciandoseli strappare via senza troppa convinzione.

«Erano in offerta, cretino! Era un affare! E poi parli proprio tu che hai le mutande con le mezzelune sopra!».

«Appunto, Grimmjow! Appunto! Sono disegnini, non frasi oscene da tamarro!» insistette il ragazzo.

«E adesso che ti sei beccato anche tu la tua bella dose di sghignazzate torn… Che fine ha fatto l’ultimo mochi?!».

Ichigo sbottò, guardandosi forsennatamente attorno mentre l’ultimo dolcetto, che fino a poco prima campeggiava al centro esatto del piatto nero, sembrava essersi volatilizzato nel nulla.

«È qui» esclamò Grimmjow soddisfatto, tastandosi lo stomaco con una mano sotto lo sguardo incredulo del compagno.

«Ma ti sei impazzito?! Fai anche il ruttino d’apprezzamento, già che ci sei! E a te neanche piace il cioccolato, tanto per cominciare!» strillò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, in preda a una vera e propria sbornia vittimistica.

«Sì ma stasera ho improvvisamente tanta voglia di dolci, va bene?!» replicò Grimmjow piccato, incrociando le braccia e ignorando il pugno che Ichigo gli sferrò contro la spalla.

«E piantatela, brutti beoni! Qua vi siete tutti dimenticati della mia Sacher! Su, Shinji, piglia un paio di forbici e taglia il nastro, sbrigati!» sbraitò Hiyori, assestando un calcio alla spalliera della sedia su cui stava il biondo.

«Sì sì, ho capito, non incasinarci anche tu!» la liquidò Shinji con una mossa della mano.

Love aveva già afferrato un coltello, apprestandosi a dividere equamente il dolce in parti _consone alla fame degli invitati_ , non appena la ragazza aveva indicato l’esistenza di quell’inatteso dessert.

«A me la parte centrale, Love!».

Ichigo alzò la mano, mentre l’uomo ricavava un tondo al centro esatto della torta, prima di passare a tagliarla in spicchi di grandezze diverse, ma venne bloccato da un braccio di Grimmjow, che gli impedì di avvicinarsi ulteriormente al tavolo.

«La parte centrale è mia».

Se Ichigo era preda di sbornie tristi, quelle del ragazzo dai capelli azzurri potevano essere tranquillamente classificate come “sbornie dispettose”. Se normalmente si divertiva a punzecchiare il compagno, in preda ai fumi dell’alcool era capace di afferrare per i piedi il pretesto più balordo e riuscire a piantarci su una questione di stato. E la cosa divertente era che Ichigo non lo deludeva mai, perché era capace di dargli corda per ore intere, finché uno dei due non crollava sfinito o non interveniva un imprevisto esterno che li costringeva a spostare la propria attenzione su altro.

«Che hai detto?!» sbottò Ichigo, afferrandogli il polso e cercando di scostarlo di malagrazia. «Tu ti sei preso l’ultimo mochi e adesso _io_ mi prendo la parte centrale della torta. Problemi?».

«Sì» annuì Grimmjow con aria definitiva, senza smuovere il braccio di un millimetro. «E se non posso avere io la parte centrale, non l’avrà nessuno!».

Lo sguardo negli occhi azzurri del ragazzo era irremovibile, al punto che persino Ichigo, per un istante, parve abbassare la guardia, rinunciando in partenza a ogni contesa.

«Ok, Grimm. C’è un solo modo di risolvere questa cosa…».

Il modo in cui si rimboccò le maniche della camicia, però, faceva presagire tutt’altra conclusione della questione.

«Su, in guardia!» lo aizzò, mettendosi in posizione con i pugni davanti al viso.

«Perfetto. Prima ti batto e poi mi mangio anche la tua parte!» replicò Grimmjow, sbottonandosi i polsini della camicia senza dare segno di volersi sottrarre a quel “duello” neanche per un singolo istante.

«Oh che palle! Ma hanno già cominciato! Che ore sono, Hiyori?!» sbuffò Kensei, facendosi passare la sua abbondante fetta di torta.

«Mezzanotte meno un quarto, scemo. Ma ce l’hai l’orologio?!» replicò la ragazza, ficcandosi in bocca il suo pezzo di dolce senza tanti complimenti.

«Quest’anno sono in anticipo. Solitamente aspettano almeno il conto alla rovescia» sentenziò Lisa, spostando appena la videocamera per non perdersi alcun fotogramma dell’ennesima, epica lotta di fine anno.

«Io dico che quest’anno Ichigo lo stende. Lo vedo bello carico» affermò decisamente Love, tirandosi contro il sottopiatto con tutta la parte di torta che ancora restava indenne dalla spartizione.

«Nah… Grimmjow è più sobrio, secondo me alla lunga vince lui» negò Rose, giocherellando con il ripieno alla marmellata con la punta della forchetta.

«Secondo me si ammazzano tutti e due e la torta ce la finiamo noi!» borbottò Kensei, sollevando poi una mano per farsi dare il cinque da Hiyori, totalmente d’accordo con quella previsione distruttiva.

«Mmm…» mugugnò Shinji, scuotendo la testa.

In quell’istante Ichigo era riuscito, rimandando alla mente qualche vecchia mossa di karate, a costringere il compagno a piegarsi in avanti ma Grimmjow non cedeva facilmente, apprestandosi a rispondere a quel gesto con un colpo di tacco alla caviglia che avrebbe sicuramente fatto inciampare il ragazzo.

«Insomma, ragazzi! Siamo in pubblico, i vostri bollenti spiriti sfogateli in privato, non siamo mica a un’orgia!».

«Chi ha detto “ _orgia_ ”?!» gridò Ichigo scandalizzato, sollevando la testa e lanciando un’occhiataccia in direzione del tavolo da pranzo. «Ehi, io voglio soltanto spaccargli la faccia!».

Approfittando di quella momentanea distrazione, Grimmjow sgusciò via dalla sua presa, assestandogli una gomitata nel costato e sfuggendo in avanti.

«Ehi, dove credi di andare?!» lo richiamò Ichigo, ancora dolorante per il colpo, prima di sporgersi in avanti e afferrarlo per i passanti del jeans.

«Shinji, vaffanculo! Se ti metti in mezzo, vinci sempre tu!» lo richiamò Kensei, suonandogli una spallata mentre il biondo si piegava in due in una risata a dir poco irritante.

«Io vado dove mi pare! La sfida è conclusa e la torta è mia!» sbraitò Grimmjow, mentre il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni puntellava i talloni a terra nel tentativo di farsi trascinare e costringerlo così a rallentare nella sua corsa.

«Uh, che bello! Un trenino! Dai, tutti insieme, che è quasi mezzanotte!» trillò Yachiru entusiasta, aggrappandosi ai fianchi di Ichigo con una presa a tenaglia degna di un incontro di wrestling.

«Oh! Ma che trenino e trenino del cacchio!» tuonarono Ichigo e Grimmjow all’unisono, voltandosi nella sua direzione, ma le loro voci furono subitaneamente coperte da una musica dal sapore latino-americano che esplodeva letteralmente fuori dalle casse del karaoke, tanto alto era il volume.

Mashiro e la sua sterminata collezione di cd avevano ancora una volta colpito nel segno.

«Sì, dai, una bella conga!».

La ragazza dai capelli verdi fece un balzo, correndo in direzione dell’amica e afferrando per un braccio Kensei, così da costringerlo a seguirla in quella che l’amico non esitò a definire come “la peggiore tortura per un essere umano dopo lo shopping del sabato pomeriggio”.

«Se c’è una conga, non posso mancare!» esclamò Shinji a quel punto, sollevandosi dalla sedia e avvicinandosi all’amico, che voltò la testa all’indietro più di quanto fosse umanamente possibile prima di lanciargli un’occhiataccia e una severa ammonizione.

«Fai attenzione a dove metti quelle mani o te le stacco!».

«Eh, su su, quanta aggressività! È soltanto un tren… Ahia, Hiyori, piantala di darmi i pizzicotti!» sibilò il biondo quando la ragazza lo rincorse, protestando di non voler essere lasciata indietro.

«Love, vieni anche tu! Non posso sempre essere l’ultima in questa cazzo di fila!» tuonò Hiyori, costringendo l’uomo, ancora impegnato a spazzolare una consistente fetta di torta, ad alzarsi e seguirli seminando briciole e scaglie di cioccolato un po’ ovunque.

Lisa declinò l’offerta, indicando la videocamera e la gatta appollaiata sulle sue gambe come scusanti più che sufficienti per non unirsi al clamore generale. Rose, al suo fianco, neanche fu interpellato: stava dormendo della grossa, la bocca spalancata e la testa gettata all’indietro contro lo schienale della sedia, incurante del baccano che aveva intorno.

Per lui, che fosse Capodanno, il Giorno dei Morti o Natale non faceva differenza: dopo le undici e mezza, ogni momento era quello giusto per addormentarsi.

―

«Ah, che mal di testa» borbottò Ichigo Kurosaki, appoggiandosi alla guardiola – vuota – della portineria, prima di perdere l’equilibrio per la terza volta in una sola mattinata.

Neanche sarebbe voluto uscire di casa, tanto per cominciare, ma non c’era un medicinale in giro che non fosse scaduto e se non prendeva subito un’aspirina o qualcosa del genere, sarebbe morto di emicrania. O sarebbe scoppiato a piangere, il che era mille volte peggio.

Che Grimmjow potesse scendere, neanche a parlarne. Era collassato sul letto e rifiutava di svegliarsi. Così si era dovuto fare forza e coraggio e scendere, affrontando il gelo e la neve alla ricerca di un negozio che fosse aperto, il Primo Gennaio, in cui trovare un banalissimo antidolorifico. Per sua fortuna, non aveva dovuto vagare molto, dato che il minimarket di Soi Fon era aperto.

Peccato che al suo interno ci fosse anche la gentilissima padrona che aveva ben pensato di martoriarlo con una filippica infinita a proposito della gente fannullona per cui ogni scusa era buona per tirar tardi, ubriacarsi e dedicarsi a chissà quante attività balorde che li avrebbero ammazzati tutti prima del tempo. Ichigo non aveva protestato, non ne aveva avuto la forza, si era limitato a raccogliere il rimprovero senza fare né sì né no con la testa e, una volta che la ragazza aveva taciuto il tempo necessario per riprendere fiato, si era diretto all’uscita del minimarket, eclissandosi con tutta la velocità che le sue gambe stanche gli consentivano di raggiungere.

Ora, finalmente, si sarebbe trascinato fino in casa, si sarebbe imbottito di aspirine e avrebbe passato il resto della giornata sul divano a fissare il soffitto della stanza senza fare assolutamente _nulla_.

«Signorina Samantha!».

Come non detto.

«Mi chiamo Kurosaki, Hikifune-san! Kurosaki… Ichigo…» biascicò stancamente il ragazzo, passandosi una mano sulla faccia e sperando ardentemente che, quel mattino, l’inquilina del quinto piano fosse meno insistente del solito.

Le lanciò uno sguardo scocciato, notando con sollievo che l’onnipresente chihuahua non la accompagnava. Doveva essere di ritorno dal tempio, a giudicare dal kimono vecchio e consunto che indossava.

«Io non vorrei dire, eh…» esordì con la sua voce gracchiante, in quel momento più insopportabile del solito per i timpani di Ichigo, ancora assordati dalla musica a tutto volume della sera prima. Aveva dovuto sorbirsi quelle stupide canzonette rintronanti fino alle tre di notte, maledizione!

«Ho capito che siete giovani e dovete divertirvi ed è Capodanno ma noi, alla vostra età, certe cose disonorate non le facevamo! Soprattutto non organizzavamo baccanali frou-frou negli scantinati di palazzi perbene!».

Ichigo sbatté le palpebre, incerto, chiedendosi se stesse sognando o se la vecchia signora avesse per davvero pronunciato quelle parole. Doveva trattarsi di un incubo, non poteva essere vero!

«Bacca… Bacca-che?! Signora ma che sta dicendo?!».

«Non faccia finta di non capire! Perché mi deve far usare termini scomodi, eh? Lei è proprio un ragazzaccio testardo! Parlo di quelle orge coreografiche che organizzate voi giovani d’oggi!» insistette Kirio, agitando il suo bastone nero come se fosse una mazza da baseball, pronta a colpirlo al minimo accenno di risposta sbagliata.

«Org… Signora! Ma mi faccia il piacere!» strillò Ichigo scandalizzato, strizzando il pacchetto di aspirine fra le dita, il volto rosso di vergogna nonostante il mal di testa martellante non gli desse tregua.

«Era soltanto un’innocua festa di Capodanno! Abbiamo… abbiamo fatto uno stupidissimo trenino!».

«Ah, non voglio sapere in che posizioni vi mettete, per carità! Abbia un po’ di decenza e mi risparmi questi particolari!» gracchiò Hikifune, rivaleggiando con il ragazzo in quanto a tono scandalizzato.

«Icchi! Sei qui!».

La voce entusiasta di Yachiru s’inserì nella conversazione concitata dei due inquilini, mentre la ragazza si avvicinava saltellando.

«Oh, Yachiru, eccoti qui! Spiega un po’ tu alla signo…».

Ichigo rimase pietrificato mentre l’amica gli afferrava una mano, sbattendogli sul palmo un indumento a lui fin troppo familiare.

«Ieri notte sei scappato via e hai dimenticato le tue belle mutande nello scantinato! Mi raccomando, stai attento la prossima volta e dì al Puffo che anche le sue erano spassosissime! Ancora auguri di Buon Anno Nuovo!» trillò allegra, rivolgendogli un sorriso smagliante a trentadue denti per poi trotterellare nuovamente verso le scale, incurante della presenza della vecchia Hikifune.

«Eh… Io… C’è una spiegazione a tutto questo!» protestò Ichigo sotto lo sguardo pietrificato dell’inquilina. A giudicare da come lo fissava, sembrava le fosse appena venuto un colpo apoplettico ma i terrori del ragazzo all’idea di aver potuto arrecare qualche danno alla salute della vecchia signora si dissolsero come neve al sole nell’istante in cui la vide arricciare le labbra in una linea sottile, il viso che si accartocciava in un’espressione di puro disgusto.

Fu a quel punto che Ichigo si rese conto che, no, le parole non sarebbero servite a niente. Fu abbastanza rapido da inforcare la prima rampa di scale e lasciare una certa distanza fra sé e Kirio, ma non abbastanza da evitare di beccarsi una bastonata in pieno stinco.

Mentre saltellava imprecando verso il primo piano, si rese conto che, se il buongiorno si vedeva dal mattino, quel nuovo anno si preannunciava a dir poco _pessimo_.


End file.
